49986-update-notes-5212014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- (i-i) Why~??? It has to be manually raised to above 1. Why prevent someone from using it? Especially if their system can handle it. | |} ---- ---- This is exactly what I was thinking... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Is that supposed to say "ground mounts can now double jump!" ? Thank you. | |} ---- ---- Might want to, uh, reword that juuuuust a bit... :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow! Just... wow! Least they could do would be to take me to dinner and a movie first. And for goodness sake, use protection! Besides, there is no way to "properly" knock up a player! ("Upwards" may be a better choice of word here. :o :P :blink:) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- what medics are more than fine. Espers are fine, I don't know where this came from | |} ---- ---- .... What new color vendor in Thayd? :blink: | |} ---- Espers are not fine. They need some QoL changes, for sure. | |} ---- Like what? | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/40819-esper-endgame-dps-improvements/ | |} ---- best buff ever... RAMPAGE!!!! | |} ---- So, if this heal debuff is, let's say, 20%, abilities like augmented blade (40%) would reduce the healing in 2v2 actually by effective 20% (still 40% in total), or what is meant with "does not stack with, and is not replaced by"? There is no engineer buff I guess, it actually seems like a (little) nerf to electrocute, since the range and width is lowered. They increased the dmg of electrocute, because it now start to tick after 0.5sec instead of at the beginning of the cast so it has lost one stack. Without compensation, this would be a dmg nerf by ~14% | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh my! | |} ---- Hope it's taken care of before launch because the class does not play smooth anymore. | |} ---- I don't like half of those changes dropping the ia, root and shield would be detrimental to the tactics of using our innate and reduce depth of the esper. There's no need to touch TK, but I believe PF should do slightly more damage, but don't touch TK at all. All of these changes seem to benefit the mobile esper instead of the tank and spam esper gameplay. The esper is fine, I haven't had any trouble with any class except for maybe medics. I feel that most people build the esper wrong and use weird aoe, non burst ability sets for pvp. | |} ---- This please. Found myself just stopping attacks in the middle of fights because of this. It's super awkward. I turned on "Hold to continue" because I wanted my abilities to continue as long as I held the button. Now they're stopping, and it's annoying. | |} ---- ---- ---- It means , its a 50% healing debuff 100% of the time. You have 0 reason what so ever to run a healing debuff in 2s. And its easily the stupidest decision ive ever seen. | |} ---- The game doesn't revolve around PvP though. Come raids where you have to constantly move out of attacks, the esper is going to and does lose a ton of damage. The fact of the matter is, classes like the engineer can deal the same amount of damage but have the ability to stay mobile. The fact that one of the most informative level 50 espers and who is in a big raid guild is dropping the class because he feels that being a DPS esper in a raid is more of a hinderance than a benefit currently, should say something. Also, Asyreal replied to that post stating that they are looking into improving upon many of the issues that Carthh mentioned. Honestly, in a game where mobility is king and every other class can move while using their basic attacks, I dont see why esper has to stand still to use their basic attack. Especially if they really get no benefit from it. | |} ---- ---- But what about Unstable Anomaly from the engineer? Actually it is bugged so it won't work on targets with the 2v2 debuff (it won't even do damage) but the T8 of this ability is that it reduces healing by 75% if the target is blinded or stunned. How would this behave with the 50% debuff? | |} ---- ---- Looks like my decision to swear off PvP healing in this game was correct. Always nice having your entire role neutered by ADHD kids who can't deal with anything other than the MMO equivalent of headshots. | |} ---- ---- ---- It cannot be replaced by ANY healing debuff, even tier 8 which would be a better healing debuff. It's stupid, you literally have 0 point to run a healing debuff in 2s now. They're basically giving bad players, and 2x dps teams a crutch. | |} ---- ---- I agree, this is very stupid | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It was forcing the 2s meta to almost require a healer, while it should be an effective choice. The potential viable class pairs are now 36 up from 9 opening up more types of situations. | |} ---- There's indeed unit frame locks. :) Open up your Interface tab and click the "Windows" button up top, it lists all UI components and if they're locked, unlocked or only movable when held by the meta key. My favorite change. :) | |} ---- ---- It didn't force it in any way shape or form, double dps was still VERY viable with almost every class combination if you played properly. What it did, was make it so the people who have no idea what theyre doing and cant come up with strats and coordination to win games as 2x dps a brainless way to do so. If I / most people wanted to play TDM we'd go play TDM | |} ---- Nothing wrong with forcing a mix of roles in PvP, anymoreso than in PvE. | |} ---- ---- ---- I dont know how Carbine does their pvp Logging, but when my guild did it we ended Open Beta with the following winning distribution (whether or not our guild members won): H/H 34% - H/DPS 41% - DPS/DPS 25% for ~360 matches logged. It may be related to strategy and such as you say, but I still believe a change was needed. While I agree to an extent, in 2s it limits the number of extremely effective pairs too a much smaller number and in turn reduces the number of overall situations, which also decreases skill/strategy needed. In 5/20/40's the strategy is almost always static(Give or take the inconsistencies in PUG's) versus the dynamic strategy in PvP. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think a diversity of roles is more important than a diversity of classes. The gameplay difference between a healer/DPS team, and a double DPS team is a lot larger than the difference between two double DPS teams of different classes. | |} ---- Very true, in my personally logged matches in 2s, pairs with 1 healer were healing on average 64% of all damage we did, while doing about 6/10 as much damage as us. After factoring in damage healed they were out dps'ing us by a factor of 1.3. The matches we did win, were always because we were able to interrupt the healers clutch heals(Hard to due versus good players). | |} ---- ---- Bye that logic you are agreeing with me, I was arguing for both role AND class diversity. | |} ---- God forbid they have to take that one purely PvP skill to do PvP with. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They're bringing them up periodically before launch to continue testing things. Like the new patch. | |} ---- ---- ---- Servers were up for about 4 hours or so because this is "Ops Week" where the developers are stress testing and testing the new huge patch they gave us today. Watch their Twitter and Facebook, Reddit for when the servers will be up next. | |} ---- ---- Same ones from beta. It's only for short bursts that they keep the servers up. Nothing to get excited about. | |} ---- ---- Dominion players can do that Adventure now? I thought that it was Exile-only... | |} ---- I really appreciate these quests and the fragments they give, does completing the optional transport part of each quest still bug it out?:See https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/48162-elder-crafting-dailies/ for more details and work around Also, is the four (or five if your tradeskill swap is available) fragments per day possibility intended? It seems like quite the step up from one a day, and means getting an Adventus CW-4 weapon in a week instead of a month. | |} ---- ---- Your missing the point. Not all comps have a healing debuff. I wasn't referring to a warrior refusing to use Augmented Blade or anything like that. | |} ---- ---- You're missing mine- it's not unreasonable to expect players to put together a team with access to that debuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- try tether bolt | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- When I logged in my character was gone. But it only took about 10 minutes to speed run through the tutorial area to nexus. I'm guessing everyone else lost their toon too? Doesn't matter anyways, as long as things are getting fixed. Aurin females still have derpy crooked eyes. Was hoping that would get fixed in this patch since they were tinkering with random character bugs. I posted a bug report and they told me to post on the forums. *shrugs* Maybe I'll post reddit since thats were most dev activity is. | |} ---- There we go. Will be fun to try out a dungeon and see how the TPS will be. | |} ---- ---- Noticed issues with "Hold to continue" aswell, i had to constantly recast abilities (like relentless strikes) on my warrior that used to work flawlessly with hold to continue, also alot of the time i had to wait a second or more after holding relentless strikes to start casting power strike. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wanted to take this face for my Mechari twink. Now I have to rebuild him, because I don't like the new one at all. :( | |} ---- ---- They did kind of need it, they were extremely buffed the last time to the point that when I was playing my spellslinger in half healing gear and half damaging gear I was at the top of the damage lists pretty much all the time. | |} ---- ---- I can't disagree that the changes were justified. I just enjoyed being overpowered :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- I agree, it's one of the best ways to make use of a multi-GPU system. I used 1.5 and it made a big difference. This was a nice trade off since we can't force SGSSAA, and are stuck with FXAA. On a side note, was FXAA beefed up? I see 5 levels now, I don't remember that before... | |} ---- I have to say im very pleased you make such a huge patch and repair so much things. But Is this real? You ruin only usable Engineer build before game even start. You made just free kill of this class. All freaking SS's now just gonna run without self-slow at 25 meters range and gonna kill us without getting us chance to even hit them + 0,5 sec delay on first damge? So you made it it clear if we get to range by any miracle we didnt daze them anyway :D. And by the way you fix nameplates bugs only in blind case? Damn. If you didnt fix nameplates before luch there is no reason to play this game. I was your huge fan but im starting to not being one. I feel sorry for you if you start nerf classes depends on forum troll spamming. There are more problematic classes like espers and Spellslingers which are totaly insane. There is healing which makes you immortal but lets nerf engineers! :D I guess i have to simply deal with it and play this underpowered class which i really love or i have to pick something else... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The difference being that spell surge makes everything more powerful, the psy points are used to cast different spells not make them more powerful The changes are justified in this. If you want something more powerful it should come at a cost | |} ---- Switch to Psychic Frenzy, problem solved. | |} ---- ---- Agree on this one for a class that has to use their innate so actively they're doing a pretty good job ensuring we don't want to use it. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- They've already said this will be coming post-launch. | |} ---- ---- Yeah that was the original logic, but due to a massive public outcry/demanding they changed their minds during one of the livestreams and said it'd be in post-launch. | |} ---- Jen Gordy (CRB_Bardic) confirmed costumes in PvP on one of the devsunleashed twitch streams last week. | |} ---- ---- Did i understand this right, the whole spell now only channels 0.55 seconds instead of 3 seconds and so contains only one tick? If that's correct, you get 1 tick in a complete 1.25 second global cooldown? EDIT: nvm, i just figured out this duration is about the T8 Bonus debuff duration and not about the spell channeltime - so engineer tank will still be able to create ~35% more threat then a warrior tank while doing it on 20 meter range instead of 7... GJ with the balancing! . .not | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It is when it's 2v2. But hey, ultimately I don't care that much, arena is kind of lame imo anyways. It's always been the most unbalanced, fotm type of PVP anyways. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes you are right but esper just needs 5 psi points ( and its so easy to get them ) to give a major heal to 10 ppl. then the esper and medic heals are constant and you can keep doing them for a long time, esper forever since the 2 major heals have no focus cost one generates psi points heal 4 ppl and its a good heal. So 5 good heals open a big major heal : skill- noone. party worries-noone, heal dificullty for babies.. BUT when you see a slinger, slinger had to decide either to use surge because their CDs were high ( in comparison to others) and it was used more as a burst healer that COULDNT KEEP SPAMMING HEALS, so you needed surge to give major heals and keep party up. So the diference was we had 2 healers that spammed heals to keep party up and you had the slinger that had to make calculated heals because they couldnt spam them or bye bye focus... Now slinger heals as a secondary healer because from what i saw i seriously doubt that a slinger can maintain heal in a dungeon in which you have to fight for a long time. This will make a slinger the worst healer and the hardest dpser top play because the others can be healers that spend only one source while slingers need surge to do good dmg and good heal. why are slingers the only ones that uses 2 different sources to do the same that others do without spending any source or spending just 1? =) | |} ---- Possibly the best news of the patch! I remember having a huge discussion on /z about how Flash Bang NOT being on the GCD makes the already hard to solo Prime/2-3man quest mobs almost impossible. Glad I can run a 3 breaker build and finally not have to somehow see into the future as to when telegraphs are coming. Thanks Carbuncle. | |} ---- ---- so this means my heal reducaion have no effect in 2s? | |} ---- I liked you until that ;p | |} ---- ---- Welp, there goes the majority of our extreme solo'ing ability. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Vitality Burtst C1 spammable? for what? still let ppl die? C1 doesnt heal half a Chua :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Its the last big patch, but there is still a chance for smaller ones. Ops week is all about letting people in for very short periods to test the fixes and updates, so clearly if the testing results is that something is still broken they'll do a small update patch again, but as far as major changes and new content additions, pretty sure this is it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not sure if it's to do with multiple launchers but I'm getting a similar error, is there anything I can do my side? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- T4 Concussive Kicks still has the same issue | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- run the game as administrator. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thats exactly the point, when you burst heal you do way more Healing Per Second (HPS), and that means your Healing Per Focus (HPF) will also go up...Previously HPF didnt go up with HPS, and SS's were unbalanced. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I am going to disagree with you here, without the rested xp/housing buff (I forgot I could get that) i leveled from 15-20 in 7 adventure runs, this was in one days time...This is much too fast, hell I would love it if they reduced ALL xp gained from things to make the game take longer, but I will settle for just doing all the quests whether I outleveled an area or not | |} ---- Artificially extending or reducing content by buffing or dropping exp gains is a very small attempt at fixing something that doesn't need to be fixed. The content is there no matter what your level is, and most things are scalable, so levelling up in this game is kind of secondary. Complaining about how you gain too much or too little exp is a moot point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----